


On Top

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sibling Incest, Top Sam Winchester, Unsafe Sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: — originally written in 2017.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	On Top

**Author's Note:**

> — originally written in 2017.

อดีตเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่ในความทรงจำ บางทีก็ลืมเลือน บางทีก็ติดอยู่ในสมองราวกับเพิ่งเกิดขึ้นเมื่อวาน

  
และดีนก็สนุกกับการที่ขุดความทรงจำสมัยก่อนของน้องชายขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง 

"อา...อื้ม... ด-ดีน.. แรงอีก-"

เสียงจูบเฉอะแฉะดังขึ้นท่ามกลางห้องโมเทล ปะปนกับเสียงแอร์ครืดคราด เสียงหอบหายใจและเสียงคราง ดีนแยกขาน้องชายออกกว้าง แกล้งเม้มส่วนปลายปริ่มน้ำก่อนที่จะกลืนกินมันเข้าไปเกือบมิด เงยหน้ามองดวงตาสีเฮเซลร้อนแรงของอีกฝ่าย

สายตาออดอ้อนที่แซมไม่เคยจะต่อต้านได้เลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว

ดีนถอนปากออกมา ยกยิ้มมุมปากก่อนที่จะแลบลิ้นรอรับรางวัล เสียงขยับมือดังไม่กี่ครั้ง แซมก็คำรามต่ำออกมาพร้อมกับน้ำสีขุ่นที่เปื้อนลงบนใบหน้าของดีน

"อื้มม... อา เหมือนเดิมเลยน้า แซมมี่" เรียวลิ้นตวัดรอบริมฝีปากแวววาว กลืนรสชาติเฝื่อนแสนถูกใจลงคอ "นึกถึงตอนแอบไปหานายที่หอเลย"

"ตอนนั้นนายเมาไม่ใช่เหรอไง.."

"แต่ตอนนี้ฉันไม่ได้เมานี่นา.." ดีนปีนขึ้นเตียง ขยับขึ้นคร่อมตักน้องชาย "แล้วก็อยากทำมากๆ ด้วย"

ควรรู้สึกยังไงดีถ้ามีพี่ชายชอบยั่วขนาดนี้

อยากทำให้แรงจนร้องไห้ อะไรประมาณนั้นล่ะมั้ง

เขาจำได้แม่นยำว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นบ้างตอนที่เขาอยู่ในมหาลัย- ร่างสูงกว่ากอบกุมสะโพกนิ่ม มือปะป่ายไปตามหลังทั้งที่ยังโจมตีอีกฝ่ายด้วยจูบร้อนแรง ใช้เวลารวดเร็วในการขบเม้มลำคอสวยให้เป็นรอยแดงช้ำ เรียกเสียงครางหวานจากอีกฝ่ายได้ดี

"จำได้ไหมว่าเวลาเมานายเคยชอบโทรหาฉัน" แซมกระซิบ งับใบหูนิ่มดึงเบาๆ อย่างกลั่นแกล้ง "แล้วเราก็เล่นเซ็กซ์โฟนกัน-"

"อื้ออ.. จ..จำได้..." ดีนคราง เอียงคอให้อีกฝ่าย บดเบียดสะโพกกับท่อนเนื้อที่เริ่มแข็งขืนอีกครั้ง รู้สึกได้ว่าตอนนี้กางเกงเขาเปียกไปหมดแล้ว และมันก็กำลังดันกางเกงยีนส์ขึ้นมาจนอึดอัด "แล้ว.. แล้ววันนึงฉันก็แอบเข้าไปหานาย.. แล้วก็ทำเหมือนแบบนี้เลย.."

"อะไร.. ตอนนั้นนายทำเองหมดเลยต่างหาก.." เขาเหลือบตามอง ยื่นหน้าเข้าใช้ปากครอบครองตุ่มไตสีเข้ม "และตอนนี้ฉันจะเอาคืน"

มือใหญ่เลื่อนลงปลดกางเกงของอีกฝ่ายและดึงมันออกอย่างรวดเร็ว ดีนหลุดเสียงออกมาพลางขยับกายเข้าหาสิ่งที่แตะอยู่ข้างหลัง ร่างกายของเขาชื้นเหงื่อ ร้อนเหมือนกับถูกไฟเผา ดวงตาสีเขียวสวยเต็มไปด้วยตัณหายามที่มองหน้าน้องชายอย่างอ้อนๆ

ดูดีเกินไปแล้ว

น่ารักชะมัด

น่าทำให้ร้องไห้จริงๆ นั่นแหละ

"อ..อ๊า! อ๊าา! ซ- แซมมี่"

นิ้วเรียวจิกไหล่กว้างเมื่อช่องทางร้อนรุ่มถูกสอดใส่เข้ามา แม้จะเตรียมตัวมาก่อนแล้วก็ยังรู้สึกคับแน่น- แซมใหญ่ขึ้นกว่าเดิมหรือเปล่านะ ให้ตายเถอะ คิดอะไรไม่ออกแล้ว

ชายหนุ่มโอบกอดรอบคอ ใช้เวลานิดหน่อยในการทำตัวเองให้คุ้นชินกับสิ่งที่อยู่ในร่าง ไม่นานนักถึงได้เริ่มขยับสะโพก ตอบรับมันอย่างชำนาญ ใบหน้าแดงก่ำเมื่อแซมไล่จูบอกและกระดูกไหปลาร้า เสียงร้องครางดังก้องทั่วห้องเล็กๆ

และเชื่อเถอะ ผนังบางขนาดนี้ เสียงของดีนคงดังไปถึงห้องข้างๆ แล้วแน่ๆ 

แล้วใครสนกันล่ะ?

แซมส่งเสียงหัวเราะเล็กน้อยเมื่อดีนผลักให้เขานอนลง เขาทำตามอย่างว่าง่ายแต่ก็ไม่ปล่อยมือออกจากสะโพก ยกตัวดีนขึ้นและลง กระแทกกายเข้าไป ดีนหอบหายใจ มือยันแผ่นอกกว้างของน้องชายในขณะที่ขยับตัวตามจังหวะ สายตาออดอ้อนคลอไปด้วยน้ำตาเวลาที่พูดอะไรสกปรกนั่นทำให้แซมคลั่ง

"Fuck... fuck me harder- this is so fucking good you're so big baby boy.."

ดีนชอบ Dirty Talk

  
แซมก็เหมือนกัน 

"You like this? Fuck I'm gonna crazy cause of your fucking tight slutty hole."

คำพูดพร้อมแววตาทำให้ดีนหน้าร้อนไปหมด ขยับสะโพกหมุนวน ตอบรับการกระแทกที่สัมผัสจุดอ่อนไหวในทุกๆ ครั้ง คิดไปว่าถ้าจับล่ะก็ต้องรู้สึกแน่ๆ- ลึก ลึกเป็นบ้า เสียวชะมัด

ชอบอยู่บนเพราะแบบนี้นี่แหละ

"อะ- อ๊า..- แซมมี่- fuck!"

ดีนร้องเสียงดังก่อนที่หน้าท้องแกร่งของแซมจะเต็มไปด้วยของเหลวจากร่างกายของพี่ชาย ดีนสูดหายใจเข้าลึก หมุนสะโพกวนเชื่องช้าอย่างกลั่นแกล้ง เขารู้ว่าแซมใกล้เต็มที่ แต่ก็อยากแกล้งนิดหน่อย

"เฮ้ ดีน..." แซมครางต่ำ ดีนหัวเราะเบาๆ ก้มลงจูบ

"ไม่เอาน่า ที่รัก อดทนหน่อย" สนุกมากกับการได้แกล้งน้องชาย ทำไมล่ะ ก็แซมทนเก่งกว่าเขาตั้งเยอะนี่นา "นายกับฉันยังมีเวลาอีกทั้งคืน.."

"อื้ม..นายโดนแน่ ดีน" แซมขยับสะโพกเข้ามาทำให้ดีนสะดุ้งเล็กน้อย น้ำเสียงนั่นเอาจริง- "เพราะฉันไม่มีเรียนเช้าอีกแล้ว"

"อาาา.. โอเค- อ๊ะ อื้อ แซม-"

สุดท้ายดีนเป็นฝ่ายพ่ายแพ้ เขาขยับตัวขึ้นลงอีกครั้ง เสียงกระทบกันดังไม่นานก่อนที่แซมจะร้องออกมา พร้อมของเหลวที่ดีนรู้สึกได้ในร่างของเขา ชายหนุ่มหอบหายใจ ขยับตัวพิงอกกว้าง ทับรอยเปื้อนไปแบบนั้น ปล่อยให้แซมดึงตัวออกไป และน้ำสีขุ่นไหลย้อนออกมาด้านนอก

เหนื่อย เหนื่อยสุดๆ

แต่พลังงานก็ยังเหลือเฟือสำหรับเรื่องแบบนี้

"เฮ้.. รอบสองเราจะเริ่มกันตอนไหน" ดีนเขี่ยผมนุ่มเล่นไปมา ถามหน้าตาเฉยเหมือนกำลังถามเรื่องมื้อเย็น

แซมยิ้มขำ "เอาที่นายต้องการเลยครับพี่ชาย"

รู้อยู่แล้ว ว่าไม่มีทางที่ดีนจะจบอยู่แค่รอบเดียว... ก็เขาออกจะเป็นน้องชายที่รู้ใจพี่ขนาดนี้นี่นา?


End file.
